Turning the Tables
by IceAmethyst
Summary: LJ. Lily Evans is the Hogwarts Whore, and wants James Potter as her conquest. Unfortunately for her, James isn't that easy to nail and she may find that instead of her turning the tables on him, he may do the same to her.
1. Chapter One

**AN: This is probably my most… diverse story I'll ever write. It's pretty simple and straightforward, rated R for obvious reasons. There's a bit of strong language in this chapter, and it mentions sexual themes. So yeah… don't read it if you're uncomfortable about it, and don't say I didn't warn you. So there's your warning. I'm still working avidly on Emerald Eyes, so don't think I've given up on it. This will be a really short story – I'm hoping 12 chapters or… less, or a few more. It's just a mini-story that hit me just this afternoon and decided to just start writing. I hope you enjoy it and accept it as being a bit more offbeat than most of my stories.**

**Happy reading,**

**IceAmethyst**

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

The cold January wind blew harshly against two figures huddled in the Hogwarts courtyard; it was routine to skip out on Charms class for a quick smoke almost weekly. Lily Evan's hands shook from the cold as she grated a match against the strip of flint on a cheesy cardboard matchbook from some strip club. Pearly pink nail polish that seemed almost too innocent for her was chipping off her fingernails, and her nimble fingers quickly ignited the match and lit the cigarette she held loosely between her painted lips. She cupped the sputtering match in her small hands and held the light out to her friend, Andrea (Andy, for short). Lily felt her shaky nerves all settle when she took a long, relieving drag from the cigarette. She exhaled and gray smoke snaked unattractively from her nose and mouth. 

"God. I needed that. McGonagall's test kicked my ass," Andy said, flicking some ashes off the end of her cigarette. 

"It wasn't that hard." Lily had a knack for Transfiguration. 

"Whatever. Not all of us can have brains and beauty," Andy said with a delicate sniff. She took one last, long drag of her cigarette and flicked it away, watching it fizzle out in the snow beneath her boots. Lily took another inhale of hers as well, holding it elegantly between her first and second fingers. She took it out of her mouth and waved some of the ashes off. She could see the red lipstick she was wearing on the immaculate whiteness of the cigarette. 

Lily rolled her eyes at Andy's comment, and mimicked what she'd done with her cigarette, pushing some more snow over hers, as if to make it harder to detect. Andy wasn't some ugly hag to look at: shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes, freckles along the bridge of her nose. Not exactly a sight for sore eyes. 

Lily looked down at the watch she'd lifted from Gladrags in Hogsmeade. Her best steal:  diamond-studded, real leather. It was her pride and joy. The delicate hour hand pointed to 4:55, five more minutes before the Charms class was over. "We'd better get back." 

Andy rolled her eyes. "What's the point? We've got dinner next." 

"Someone's going to come out looking for us. They _know_ where we go," Lily pointed out, pocketing her matchbook. 

"So why don't they come stop us?" Andy responded. 

Lily didn't say anything, but wrapped her cloak around her tighter and she turned back towards the castle. It was a dark, dreary day. She could almost smell the rain in the air. ****

"Quidditch practice later?" she commented airily. 

"Doubt it," Andy replied, walking side by side with her. 

"Pity." 

"Still hot for Hopkins?" Andy asked, almost accusingly. 

"What's it to you?" Lily said, a bit too harshly. 

"You were the talk of the school for at least two weeks – bad move to pine after Holy Hopkins," Andy said acidly. 

"I thought I had him, ok?" Lily said angrily, kicking snow in her path. 

"First rule: never assume," Andy wisely quoted. 

"Yeah, well, you're just jealous because you didn't even get close to nabbing Sirius Black. And he likes sex more than Quidditch," Lily shot back. 

She knew she'd taken it a step too far when she saw a flicker of pain flash in her friend's hazel eyes, before they took on their glazed, cold look once more. "It's that stupid bitch, Alanna. She turns those stupid fucking doe eyes on a guy and their spines melt. Fucking disgusting." 

"He's not even shagging Alanna – is he?" 

"Walked right in on them. Shagging right in an empty classroom – we were doing that in what, fourth year? How fucking juvenile is that? Black's got the best equipment I've ever laid eyes on, though…" Andy got that wistful look in her eyes she only got when she talked about Sirius Black. Her wanting him went way beyond just the sex; she'd liked him since their first year. And now that wistful look looked more like a sad, tormented look that a person only got when the situation was hopeless. 

"That's too bad. Alanna's a bit of a lost cause, don't you think?" 

"She's dumber than a bucket of rocks." 

"But guys don't want her for her brains," Lily said. 

"What guy wants a girl for her intellect anymore, anyway? It's always sex, sex, sex," Andy said bitterly. 

"You're a world-weary woman, Andy," Lily said with a small smile. 

"I'm just tired of the same old boring chase. I want… a new challenge," Andy said with a renewed sparkle in her eyes, "aren't you _tired_ of shagging the same guys every night?" 

"Well… no, not really," Lily said truthfully, "I'm happy with where I am right now." 

"Oh please. Your tongue's been wagging ever since you saw Hopkins," Andy said with a snort, "you expect me to believe you don't call Jeremy Hopkins a challenge?" 

"He _was_ a challenge – how was _I_ supposed to know he had a girlfriend in Scotland? It's _Scotland_ for God's sake! No one lives there," Lily exclaimed, "except sheep." 

"Well then, she must be pretty good. To keep a long-distance relationship like that, I mean, she's got to be good," Andy deducted. 

Lily slid her tongue across her teeth and refused to comment. She would've gladly taught Jeremy Hopkins a trick or two that couldn't be used in Quidditch. And he was a virgin anyway. She knew it. He was holding out for his sheep-raising girlfriend in Scotland. She didn't like it when people referred to him as Holy Hopkins, but it was a fact. She'd been humiliated in front of the entire Gryffindor house at one of their loud, rambunctious victory parties after a Quidditch match; she'd tried to convince him to come up to the girl's dorms for a bit of a private party, and he flatly turned her down. Not one to be refused lightly, she pressed him harder and used every trick she knew to convince him. He again said no, and said a few other… _unsavory_ words that even a virgin shouldn't know, to her. The whole house had gone completely silent. The enchanted music box stopped playing music, Sirius Black stopped grinding with two girls, people stopped drinking. All they saw was Holy Hopkins refusing resident Hogwarts Whore, Lily Evans, and Lily herself red in the face and nearly crying, which would've upset all of the eye makeup she had on. Her reputation suffered a serious blow, Holy Hopkins having been the first boy to ever turn down her… _services_. 

"I've given up on challenges," Lily said in a tired voice. 

"Hopkins turn you off from virgins? Good. I don't like gentle sex," Andy said with a wicked grin. 

"Not just virgins… people who I would normally consider a challenge, I don't want to attempt to chase," Lily admitted. 

"Aww, you're just in a rut, dear," Andy said pushing open the doors to the Great Hall and nearly knocking over, speak of the devil, Alanna. 

"Watch where you're going, you stupid whore!" Andy yelled at her as she walked back. 

"Fuck off," she replied venomously, making a rather obscene gesture with her hand.

"You see what I have to put up with? I didn't even do anything to her!" Andy said angrily. "God. I just want to rip out every strand of that mousy brown hair off her pretty little head –" 

"Enough. There are plenty of girls feuding over Sirius Black and it's not a pretty sight to see them slapping each other around," Lily said wrinkling her nose. "He's not that attractive." 

Andy looked at her incredulously. "Are you shitting me or something, Evans? He's the most gorgeous thing on two legs!" 

Lily let out a derisive laugh. "Sounds like you're in love with the bastard."

"Rule number two: never fall in love," Andy quoted. 

"Right," Lily quipped. "Well, it's not a problem for me, seeing as how I'm not head-over-heels for him." 

"I just want in his pants," Andy sniffed. 

Lily rolled her eyes. She and Andy took their usual seats, and waited for Professor Dumbledore to make his usual speech. She looked around the table and spotted James Potter, one of Sirius Black's friends, glance at her. She caught his glance and their gazes met, if just for a few seconds, before she winked at him and he ducked his head, blushing noticeably. 

"Who'd you just wink at?" Andy asked attempting to sound nonchalant.

"James Potter," she said distractedly. She'd never really noticed him before. There was a lot to be said for him as well: Captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team, Sirius Black's friend (a plus for Andy), had a steady girlfriend named… Alanna?

"Shit. Andy, what's the name of James' girlfriend? You know, the one who has a rumored engagement ring already?" 

"I don't know. He's a preppy boy and a goody-goody! I don't associate with those people," Andy said. 

Lily's mind was reeling. She smelled good gossip. "I don't give a flying fuck if you don't associate with them, just what's her name?"

"I. Don't. Fucking. Know! It begins with an 'a'…" 

"Alanna?" 

Andy looked thunderstruck for a moment. Then a mischievous smile crept over her face. "Alanna, eh? I smell scandal." 

"Yeah… a whopper of a scandal," Lily said with a grin. 

"Oh, I'm really gonna get that bitch this time. So wait, Alanna and James have been dating since… what, like fifth year?" 

"Fourth," Lily corrected automatically. 

"Whatever," Andy dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "and they're really in love, judging on the rumors I've heard of the size of the rock." 

"Right." She was about to add it didn't matter about the size of the rock, only the love in their hearts, when she realized how _stupid_ that sounded. ****

Andy tapped her teal-painted fingernails on the table in thought. "Hmm… I'm thinking of a plan." 

"God." 

"Don't cringe just yet, hear me out!" 

Lily rolled her eyes. Andy was never one for details, just a big picture. "Let's have it." 

Andy smiled widely. "Ok, here's the deal: James and Sirius are best friends, but James doesn't know that Sirius and Alanna are secretly shagging behind his back. James and Alanna have been dating since fourth year," she cast a wary eye at Lily, "and supposedly they're engaged." 

"Wow. It's great you can recall details at the drop of a hat, now what about the plan?" 

"I'm _getting there_! So, let's just assume that James is holding out for his wedding night, with Alanna –" 

"No, no. I don't like it already. How can you tell he's a virgin?" 

Andy looked at her incredulously. "Don't tell me you're all hot over Potter too. He's got 'virgin' stamped all over his face!" 

Lily pouted. "I am not all hot over James Potter. Please!" 

"Anyway, so let's just assume he is, because he… probably is anyway. What's the one way we can get back at Alanna?" 

Lily stared blankly at her, trying to see where her friend was going with this. "But there isn't any 'we' – you want to get Sirius –" 

"And you said yourself that you want a challenge!" 

Realization was slowly starting to dawn on her. "So… what you're saying is, you want me to deflower Potter and…" She looked for help from her friend. 

"What I'm thinking of doing is… having a bit of a chat with Sirius. Say to him that I know about him and Alanna, and if he doesn't do exactly what I tell him, I'll spill the beans!" Andy crowed proudly. 

"Oh, Andy! That's positively _awful_! That's blackmail!" Lily cried, aghast. 

Andy examined her nails proudly. "I know." 

"And what does me fucking James Potter have to do with anything?" 

"Not much. He'd be a hell of a challenge though – I mean, think about it, you'd nail the most sought after guy at Hogwarts, after Sirius Black. And who's a virgin! Still!" Andy said. 

Lily smiled, more to herself than to her scheming friend. It would be her greatest conquest yet. Her smile, however, faltered when she thought of Jeremy. "But… no, I can't. I'm sorry, I can't." 

Andy's smile wavered a bit too. "Don't tell me you're still hurting after that bastard Jeremy turned you down." 

"I've never been refused before," she said quietly. 

"And you won't be this time. Jeremy doesn't know what he'll be missing," Andy said reassuringly. 

  
Lily was silent for a brief moment, in decision, before her mind was made up. "All right, I'll do it." 

Andy smiled at her. "Good girl, Lily." 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

And there'll probably be a bet or something stuck in there somewhere. Let me know how you feel about it – what should be changed, added, elaborated on, whatever. Feedback is good – but no unnecessary flames, please. R/R!


	2. Chapter Two

**AN**: **Just to briefly mention, this story earns its 'R' rating in this chapter, for a brief sexual encounter. Not nearly as in depth as it will get, more like a brief oversight into what kind of life Lily leads. So, I recommend you not read it if it makes you uncomfortable and I can't make that choice for you, so don't blame me for your discomfort, because only you know what your comfort zone is. Consider it fair warning and don't even bother flaming. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story – and if you opt _not_ to read the naughty bits, it won't matter much… the plot will still make sense. **

**Happy reading,**

**IceAmethyst**

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Lily was happy during dinner. She hadn't been happy about… anything, really, in a long, long time; a new challenge was exactly what she needed – who needed love when all people search for is temporary relief? She supposed she was once a naïve 12-year-old who got simple pleasures from a boy giving her a sheepish peck on the cheek;now she'd be lucky if she were satisfied with a quickie in between classes. No, she was happy now, because if she could nail James Potter she'd be back on top. He was one of those guys who were suckers for big eyes and a blank look. Well, she could play stupid for him, if it meant she'd be back on the ball. Because, she thought with a grimace, her reputation and pride had been damaged greatly when Holy Hopkins refused her. People thought she was losing her touch… well, she'd prove them all wrong!

"You look happy," Andy remarked, mirroring Lily's thoughts. 

Lily poured herself another glass of pumpkin juice and gave her friend a serene smile. "I _am_ happy." 

"Yeah, yeah, you look like you're gonna get lucky tonight, Evans. Believe me, judging from the looks of him, you're going to need time to wear him down," Andy said. She was able to gauge a guy's emotions from a single look. It was an amazing talent. 

"Oh, what, you think I'm just going to throw him against a wall and fuck his brains out?" Lily asked. She considered this thought. "That'd be the easiest thing to do, actually –" 

"No, he's one of those guys who'd have it done properly: white candles, mood music, silk sheets, the whole nine yards." 

Both scoffed at Andy's comment. Lily got her first sliver of doubt that this would not be as easy as it had seemed.

"Well, you don't know any of that," she said, trying to inject some confidence into her plummeting hopes. 

Andy shrugged and pushed back her chair. "Love to talk, Lily babe, but I've got a… _date_, so to speak, with a Mr. Kenneth Jones… you're on your own!" 

"Oh, Jesus, thank you," Lily remarked sarcastically. 

"You'll do fine. Sweep him off his feet," Andy said dramatically.

"But what about Sirius? I thought you were hot on his heels!" Lily exclaimed, pretending to be scandalized. "And yet here you are, talking about having a forbidden tryst with this… Kenneth Jones!" 

Andy rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I've got all the time in the world to… play with Sirius. He'll be begging for me to fuck him before the end of it."

"You sound so assured…" Lily said somewhat wistfully.

"All part of the game," And without another word, Andy exited the Great Hall, hips swiveling in a suggestive manner and more than a few boys staring in her wake. 

Lily smiled to herself, shaking her head. If only Andy knew what was right in front of her – any boy at Hogwarts would gladly give their front teeth to have one night with her. She got up and threw her napkin unceremoniously on her dinner plate, scanning the room for her latest interest. She spotted him, talking animatedly with Sirius. 

_Time to move in for the kill, Lily_, she thought and giggled to herself. A thrill shot up her spine – all the fun of the chase, she reminded herself. Standing a bit straighter, squaring her shoulders, she sashayed coolly over to him, but didn't quite approach him the conventional way. In what she hoped was a seductive manner, she slid her arm around his shoulder, making sure she was pressed right up against him. 

"Hi James," Lily purred, playing with the jet-black hairs on the back of his neck. 

"Oh, hello Lily," James said amicably, though stiffened the second she touched him. She frowned slightly – stiffness usually wasn't the first feeling she was accustomed to, unless of course, it was dealing below the belt.****

Sirius, known for his fondness of women, had the nerve to curl his lip in disgust at her. ****

"What's wrong with you, Black? You look like you got some dung shoved under your nose," Lily said with a sneer. 

"Oh, is that what I smell? Hmm," Sirius said coolly. 

"Bite me," Lily sniffed. 

"Rather not. I'd never get the foul taste out of my mouth," Sirius shot back, just as cool. 

"Sirius," James said warningly. He looked at the hand on his shoulder and delicately removed it. "So… Lily. To what do I owe this delightful visit?" 

Lily faked a laugh. So far, all was not going according to plan. Shouldn't he be putty in her hands by now? "Can't I talk to fellow Gryffindor's without the third degree?"

"Funny you should come around now – have all the boys deserted you?" Sirius asked maliciously. 

"If I were you, Black, I'd keep your comments to yourself. I know all the whores you sleep around with, and one word, so help me, they'd toss you away like yesterday's newspaper," Lily said threateningly. Next time, she'd corner James _without_ his sidekick. 

"Do your worst!" Sirius said haughtily. 

James didn't quite know what to say. Here, the Hogwarts Whore, as everyone called her, was bickering with his best friend for apparently no reason. And it was even more bewildering that she should approach him in the manner she did. Did she think he was stupid? Christ, he'd had to put Silencing Charms on his bunkmate's beds, because it seems she made the rounds just as well in the boy's dormitories as she did as a prefect. Trying to ignore the sudden stirring in his pants, he recalled just how loud she was, and whether it was an act or not, it was certainly impressive. Was she not aware he had a girlfriend? Worse, did she think him to be _her_ type? He wasn't a perfect angel, but at least he didn't sell himself. 

"What on Earth is going on here?" A delicate female's voice drawled, the girl coming up behind James, shoving Lily out of the way; draping her arms around his neck. Lily was about to open her mouth to bitch at the unknown girl for ruining the moment, when she noticed a ring. 

_Holy shit, that's the biggest rock I've ever seen_, Lily thought in amazement. It was a wonder it was able to stay on her finger. _Hold up a tick, a ring? Engagement ring! Holy fuck, Evans, you nearly bitched at Potter's precious fiancée!_

"I was just… er… conversing with Lily," James fibbed, kissing her lightly on the lips. 

Alanna flashed an icy smile in the redhead's direction. "What in the world would Lily Evans have to say to you? Besides 'thanks for last night, it was swell.'"

"My sentiments exactly," Sirius agreed. 

"I didn't realize we were having a battle of words, ladies," Lily said just as icily. 

"Now, um, Alanna, Sirius… let's not be rude. She is a Gryffindor," James said uneasily. 

"You mean Gryffin_whore_," Alanna said with an evil smirk.****

"I'm really sorry, Lily," James said when he thought he saw tears in Lily's eyes. It must've been a trick of light, because she lifted her astounding emerald eyes to his gaze and they burned with more hatred than he'd ever seen someone harbor for a person. 

"No matter," Lily said breezily, "I'll take my leave." 

"Bye, Gryffinwhore," Alanna sneered. 

Lily waggled a few fingers and to make sure her evening wasn't wasted, boldly gave James a peck on the cheek. His cheek felt baby-smooth, she couldn't help but notice. 

"Bye, James." She managed to say it in what she hoped was sultry voice. ****

"She's not so powerful. Holy Hopkins turned her down, for Christ's sakes. I don't see why people are still crawling to get some from Evans – she's already given everything out!" Lily chose to ignore Alanna's fading voice. 

Turning her back, she screwed up her face. _Well, if _that_ wasn't the biggest flop ever_. 

With nowhere else to go for the night until her prefect rounds, she headed towards Gryffindor Tower. She replayed every moment of the scene that had just taken place in her head, wondering what she could've done different. _Oh yeah, blasted that damn fool Black and Potter's airhead Sirius-fucking fiancée into the next galaxy_. 

"Hey Evans," a scratchy voice said. Lily rolled her eyes; she knew that voice. 

"Fuck off, Jenkins," Lily said through gritted teeth. What a way to be cornered; she wasn't even near an empty classroom. 

"I intended to do exactly that," the boy named Jenkins said. 

"Look, I'm not in a great mood for shagging –" 

"Are you ever? Jesus Evans, you're so fucking hostile all the damn time," Jenkins said, frustrated.

"What? You want me to confess my undying, mushy love for you?" Lily said with a dry laugh. 

"Just a quick fuck, that's all I'm asking for," Jenkins said, grabbing her arm rather forcefully. 

"I said _no_, Jenkins. Now get your ass moving before I hex you from here to kingdom come!" Lily said tearing herself away from him. 

"Stupid whore!" Jenkins shouted, lunging for her and succeeding, pulling her down to the floor with him. 

"Get your filthy hands off me, you bastard!" Lily shrieked as he nearly ripped off her blouse. 

"I'm close tonight, Lil," Jenkins said huskily, kissing her neck. 

Disgusted, she smelled alcohol strongly on his breath. Jenkins must've been born with a liquor bottle in his mouth. 

"Jesus Jenkins, been drinking much?" Lily said, trying to calm him down. _I can't fuck this guy on the floor – I mean, not on a public floor_. 

"Shut up, you stupid bitch," he said, tearing off her blouse anyway. She winced as she felt the material burn her skin. 

He ran his hands roughly up her sides, to cup her breasts. She fought back a moan threatening to come out. No matter what the circumstance, any male touch appeased her. She decided to let him have his little way with her – it wasn't rape as long as they both enjoyed it, right? And she needed to let off a bit of steam; this whole James Potter thing was bugging her. 

"You're my little whore, aren't you?" He whispered lustily, going back to trail hot kisses down the column of her neck, sucking and biting a bit too. She knew she'd end up with a few love bites by the end of the night. No matter – Muggle foundation solved all of life's little imperfections. 

She whimpered a bit and tried to pull his hands away, even as he reached to undo her bra clasp. "We can't do this here."

He paid her no mind as he deftly undid it and slid the black material off her creamy shoulders, leaving her bared to him. 

She rolled her eyes at him; he never heeded her words. "Just fuck me and get this over with." 

Never one for romantic words during sex either, he hoisted them both up, slamming her against the wall. She groaned at the feeling of his large, warm hands encircling her waist and the cool of the stone wall behind her. He loved her breasts, even if he didn't love anything else about her. They were a perfect fit in his hands, creamy and topped with dusky brown nipples that stood out from the coolness of the wall. He teased one with his thumb and forefinger, and she moaned – against her will, of course. She never let on to the pleasure she felt during sex; it was always about her partner, but Jenkins got to her. She might even admit she liked him a bit more than the others, but only to herself, because you weren't supposed to get attached in a strictly physical relationship. It was some sort of unwritten rule that those who sold themselves lived by. 

Lust burning in his eyes, she slid a hand down his lithe form and laid it against his erection. He was quite big as far as standards went, and even she found it hard to take him all in sometimes. But he never asked if he was hurting her, because it wasn't about her, it was about him. She inhaled a quick breath and unzipped his pants and put her hand through the little opening in his cotton briefs, pulling out his manhood enough that it could spring free without being confined to his ever-tightening pants. She loved the effect she had on men – it made her feel powerful. And it was wonderful to feel in control of at least one thing in her life. 

He hissed his approval as he helped her hike up her skirt around her hips and push her matching lace panties aside. Without wasting any time, she impaled herself on him, letting him slowly fill her up. She grunted aloud, bracing herself on his shoulders. _Gods, he shouldn't be allowed to make me feel this way_. The second their hips collided; he picked up the pace, not caring if she caught up with him. Gasping and dazed, she wrapped her slender legs around his narrow waist. She rotated her hips and ground against him, desperately wanting more. They'd done this so many times, he knew exactly what she wanted – it always astounded her that he put some of her needs at the top of his agenda while fucking her. He pinched her clit and she let out a small scream, digging her nails into his shoulder, forcing him on. It was a wonder no one came wandering through the hallways, but then again, luck seemed to always hold out for Lily. He grunted when she benevolently clenched her velvety walls against his throbbing member and he began roughly, almost violently, thrusting into her. She loved the last leg of a good fuck – when her partner would forget all about making an impression and just give her a good few pounds. A few more pushes and she saw stars exploding around her eyes; she groaned, trying to conceal her ecstasy and squeezed him a few more times, making him come violently inside her. He growled; she rotated her hips and squeezed, alternating between the two, wringing every last drop from him. He quickly withdrew from her and zipped up his pants. 

She slid slowly down the wall, putting her bra and shirt back on in a flash. Feeling ashamed, she got up and dusted herself off. Her hair was probably a mess and her face would be flushed, but nothing beat a little de-stressing. Lily always felt dirty after a quickie with Jenkins, because he really did make her feel like a whore. 

"Thanks love," he said and made to kiss her, but she shoved him away. She never kissed on the lips – that was playing for keeps. 

"You're welcome," Lily said, feeling the need to throw up. 

He wiped his hand on the back of his hand and turned to go God knows where. He staggered a bit as he walked and Lily couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He'd been an avid drinker probably since he came to Hogwarts; 11 years old and he was an alcoholic. She guessed he'd come from an abusive home, just like most of the people she was associated with. She herself didn't come from an abusive home – just an unloving one. Perhaps that was why she turned out the way she did, she buried the hurt by being in no strings attached relationships. She could run out whenever she wanted to and just prayed she didn't end up like her parents – estranging the people they loved the most. 

"Evans!" Andy's cheerful voice called. 

"You sly dog you! How'd it go with Kenneth?" Lily asked, referring to the ridiculous grin on her friend's face. 

"Great. Jesus, Lily, you'll have to try him out. Amazing hands, even more amazing tongue…" Andy said with a wink. 

"Eurgh. The glasses turn me off," Lily said with a grin, "looks like he's got Coke bottles for glasses."

Andy shrugged. She looked at Lily with a raised eyebrow. "Speak for yourself, Lily – you look good and thoroughly fucked."

Lily shrugged. "Not thoroughly – hell, when was the last time either of us was _thoroughly fucked_? Now it's just 'here Lily, toss your panties off and let'sshag in the hallway'." 

Andy looked at disgust at the place they were standing and stepped back a few paces. "With who?" 

"Jenkins, who else? Drunk off his ass, as usual," Lily said casually.

"Oh, Lily, Jenkins is such a bastard. And he treats you like shit!" Andy said with dismay. 

"He's got a dick to boot," Lily said with a devilish smile, "I can't even take him all in." 

"Uh, ew?" Andy said with a grimace. "So how'd it go with Potter? Details!"

She had totally forgotten about Potter in her temporary fuck session with Jenkins. "Oh! Ugh. I don't even want to talk about it. Conquest, my ass! He was totally aloof the whole time and then stupid Black –" 

"What about him?" Andy demanded, her eyes narrowing. 

Lily scoffed. "He's such a bastard. He looks at me and degrades me because of who I am, and he's out fucking girls worse off than I am!" 

"Hypocrite," Andy agreed. 

"Tell me about it. And then that stupid bitch, Alanna – oh my fucking God, she's got the rock!"

"WHAT?" Andy exclaimed, "So it's true?"

"Hell yes! Biggest diamond I've ever seen – must be at least 6 karats!" Lily exclaimed, giddy all of the sudden. 

"Jesus. The bastard is actually going to make an honest woman out of that sleazebag?" Andy asked incredulously. 

"Is it _possible_ to make an honest woman out of her?" Lily responded. 

"I don't know – did he say anything to you about it?" 

"Oh, sure, he told me about how he's going to invite the entire Gryffindor house to the reception in Hawaii and then they're honeymooning in Venice, because he just loves talking to strangers," Lily said sarcastically. 

"So I take it the initial approach didn't go too well?" Andy said with a frown. 

Lily rolled her eyes. "You can say that again." 

"What about Alanna?" 

"Oh, she was being her usual rude bitch self. She was acting all high and mighty, like she's above me, or something. Whatever! She's out fucking Sirius Black while her boyfriend is her toiling knight in shining armor," Lily snorted. "Pathetic." 

Andy didn't say anything. She was busy trying to conceal her rage towards Alanna – she knew how Sirius would like to be handled, she knew what would make him go crazy, who was this stupid bitch and why was she even bothering with Sirius?

"And to top it all off, he didn't even come running after me properly to say he was sorry for his stupid, malevolent best friend and totally bitchy fiancée with lack of fashion sense!" Lily continued angrily. 

"It's ok, Lily, you'll get your chance," Andy reassured her. 

Lily set her jaw. Yes, she would get her chance, because she wasn't going to give up without a fight. And she'd kill to see pretty Princess Alanna with a nice black eye. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

"What was that all about?" Alanna asked, after Lily had sauntered out of the Great Hall. 

"Nothing. Stupid, really, to think she can get some from James," Sirius said whacking his friend on the back proudly, "he's got the best damn girlfriend in the whole school."

Alanna smiled sweetly at him, and then at James. James, though still dazed about what had just happened, managed to smile back at those beautiful brown eyes gazing at him. 

"And I have the best boyfriend, turning down old Gryffinwhore Evans," Alanna cooed with a grimace at the mention of Lily; the name was most unflattering. 

"I don't see why everyone's so prejudiced against her – she seemed nice to me," James said honestly. 

"James, you poor naïve soul… she wants in your pants," Sirius said bluntly. 

"I realized _that_, thank you. I'm not a complete idiot," James snapped, "but she truly seems… all right." 

"Allow me to reiterate –"

"There's no need, I heard you the first time," James said angrily. He dropped Alanna's hand off his shoulder abruptly and left his girlfriend and best friend in the dust. 

"James! JAMES, WAIT UP!" Sirius yelled, running after him. Alanna didn't bother and went to go catch up with her other friends who were still eating. 

"What? Going to put down the poor girl again?" James accused, his eyes flashing furiously. 

"Well, I didn't think you'd get so bent out of shape over this girl – we were just having a bit of a laugh at her," Sirius said, feeling his own temper flaring. 

"It's not her fault she turned out the way she did!" James protested. He couldn't believe he was coming to the rescue of someone like Lily Evans. 

Sirius snorted. "Like you know anything about the way Lily Evans' mind works." 

"I know that she's probably hurting inside, and that's why she brings all that upon herself," James said matter-of-factly. 

"Right. You give people like that the benefit of the doubt, and they walk all over you, mark my words," Sirius said warningly. 

James scoffed. "Well then, consider them marked."****

"I'm serious James, that girl is nothing but trouble," Sirius said in a last desperate attempt. "Her intentions aren't true and… I'd hate to see you hurt." 

James regarded Sirius with an icy glare. "I think I know how to take care of myself, thank you." 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Bit of tension between Sirius and James – do you think Sirius knows? Of course he does. Lily's nothing but bad news… or is she? =D Hmm only time will tell! R/R, feedback is most appreciated!


	3. Chapter Three

AN: I don't think I need to issue another warning, seeing as how it should be obvious now that this is a more mature, adult story. Not your bag? Click the back button. Need to see the warning? Click back to the second chapter. 

**Also, I've posted Deceiving Hearts on **adultfanfiction.net **as **Nimbus2000 **and I've posted it at **portkey.org **as** glitterwhore* **in case you want to read it there and find some other mature… readings… heh. **

**In regards to what ****rinbelethwen has said to me, I have only this to say: (and to her reviewers who wrote shit about me, Jesus Christ, get a life) well, I'm sorry I have opinions but it _is_** **human nature to dislike things, and in your story's case, dislike things _very much_. You'll have to get used to having people write stinky reviews to you, if you keep writing the shit you do, and it wouldn't hurt to keep an open mind to what people say, even if it is offensive, because maybe it's hinting you should _improve_. **

**That's all I'm saying on the subject. Whatever. If people don't like my stuff, they aren't obligated to read it. **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Lily threw down her hairbrush in frustration. She had been sitting there at her vanity stand for nearly an hour, mindlessly brushing her dark red hair until it shone like glass. It baffled her: no guy had ever refused her advances, and most of them had had girlfriends too. It would just take some getting used to, and besides, it pleased her that this would be much more challenging for her: she'd have to work for it, and in the end, the reward would be far more enjoyable than if he had just come to her with his tongue wagging.

Turning her gaze back to the mirror, she shook her head the way a lion tosses its mane. She smirked at her reflection, the same one she'd been looking at since she'd come back from the summer before their fourth year; black eyeliner penciled around her stunning bottle green eyes, smoky gray eyeshadow that glistened like a dull blade, a tasteful, cherry-colored red lipstick, and straight-as-an-arrow burgundy hair that skimmed the tops of her shoulders. The only look of innocence on such a mature face was the light sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She had few complaints about her body; her breasts were too small and her hips too wide, true, but other than that, she didn't spend much time on looks. It was just a daily ritual to put on that much makeup – without it, she didn't believe she could have the same confidence that came with cosmetics. 

Reaching across the bottles of perfume and tubes of other cosmetic bric-a-brac, she grabbed her second cigarette and lit it up, craving the addictive nicotine. She blew a little ring of smoke out and was charmed she could do that. Smoking was a horrible habit, but the Muggle movies made it look so glamorous, and she was a sucker for flashy things; that she had her first smoke the same year she'd come back a transformed girl. After that, it just became natural for her and Andy to skip class for a quick smoke. She was full of weaknesses, she'd come to learn; attractive men, glitter… love. She smashed her cigarette on the bottom of an upturned water glass and snorted at herself. What self-respecting woman wasn't in love with being in love? Well, Lily Evans wasn't any self-respecting woman; look at what she'd chosen to do with her life. But she'd always been on the lookout for something that resembled love and tried to hold onto it. Unfortunately, being in the… market, so to speak, didn't leave much room for loving. She'd always craved it, though; she'd never give up trying to find even the sheer hint of it. 

Lily slid a drawer door open and put her brush away, standing up and going over to the window. She looked out at the darkening grounds as twilight worked its magic on the outside world. She loved her view of the grounds; almost every night, at the same time, Gryffindor Quidditch players would be practicing, rain or shine, snow or heat. And sometimes, in the intense heat June often brought, they'd be out there without their shirts on, sweat glistening on their marvelous bodies. She knew better than to think they were all buffed up from Quidditch, because entertaining that notion was quite foolish, as the team couldn't be as trim as they were from flying around in the air. She'd done most of the team, except for James Potter… and Holy Hopkins. Gryffindors really were excellent at what they did; sports, education… sex. Just because she'd never actually spoken to James didn't mean she didn't notice him, in fact, quite the opposite, it was seeing _him_ without a shirt on that really made something inside her begging for more every time. And that was a no-no; that was practically falling in love, and someone of Lily's stature doesn't fall in love. The only thing preventing her from just going sappy was survival: she had to be the best, she had to be the one everyone loved and adored the most, and damned be her if something stupid like love was going to get in her way. Love is just a word people say to make the world seem like a nicer place, she'd reason. 

She glanced at the clock -- 8:45. Fifteen minutes and she'd have to start her prefect rounds. It was an amazing feat, to her and to everyone else, that she managed to become a prefect. Lily assumed, deep down, that Dumbledore saw something that even she had not detected inside her. Dumbledore gave everyone the benefit of the doubt, apparently. Grades weren't an issue for her; class work was a breeze, she had a near-perfect photogenic memory so she could memorize facts easily, spells were no trouble, and she didn't say much in class. Perhaps Dumbledore had just chosen her based on academic accomplishments, because there was no way she was winning Student of the Year for her perfectly innocent and charming manners. In fact, she'd been put in detention just last week for a loud row with a Ravenclaw prefect. She hoped that bitch still had scratch marks. 

Prefect rounds were always fun -- she'd usually grab some passing male student who happened to be wandering the corridors after curfew and have a bit of fun with him. She'd managed to snag Amos Diggory last time and he was a bit rougher that most boys happened to be; she loved a guy who just got down and dirty. Unfortunately for her, most guys she shagged happened to be a bit hesitant and not as sure-footed as she'd hope. Amos Diggory was one of the rare equals in a purely physical relationship that she could hope for at Hogwarts. James Potter, on the other hand, would be on prefect rounds tonight too, and now she could get him alone. Smiling deviously to herself, Lily waltzed back over to the vanity stand and misted a bit of her most expensive perfume on. 

Andy was just walking into the dorm when Lily was leaving. 

"Prefect rounds," Andy said knowingly. "James will be there."

"You've done your research," Lily replied. 

"Good luck," Andy said shortly, with a smile. 

Lily gave her a winning smile and walked out the door, feeling better and better about her chances with James. 

The corridors were very drafty, and she pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. She tugged her mittens and scarf on, which she had grabbed before she left her dorm. ****

She didn't hear him walk up behind her, but felt his warm arms encircle her waist and pull her to him. She didn't even need to ask who it was; his expensive cologne told her enough. 

"Ladies shouldn't be wandering the corridors alone," Amos said in a low voice, his breath tickling her ear. 

She smirked, and turned so she was facing the handsome Hufflepuff prefect. "I always need some extra warmth," she purred. 

He touched her scarf, purposefully dragging his hand lightly across her breast. She shivered, and it wasn't from the cold. 

"You know, you'd look better wrapped up in yellow and black," he commented cheekily, referring to his House colors. 

Lily raised one eyebrow casually. "Are you suggesting we abandon our posts, Mr. Diggory?" 

"Ahem. I hate to break up this… would-be shagfest, but we've got rounds to do," came the voice of James Potter, "and abandoning your posts isn't allowed."

Amos rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor, although he knew James was right. "Fine. I'll er… _talk_ to you later, Lily." 

_Two shags in one day would've been heavenly_, Lily thought bitterly. 

"What're you staring at, Evans?" James barked. Lily jumped a bit at his unusually harsh words. 

"Jesus Potter, what's up _your_ ass?" Lily retorted, tossing her hair. 

"My foot's going to be up your ass if you don't get moving, Evans," James said rather roughly and brushed past her. 

_Oh, ickle Potter's talking dirty to me_, Lily thought wryly, and was surprised that she was slightly more turned onto him because of it. Was he even capable of knowing what an expression like that meant? 

"Since we're… Gryffindors and all, and we have to stick together because of all of that chivalry shit… can I stick with you?" Lily asked, running up to him. 

He turned around, all 5'11'' of him blocking Lily's path. They were practically pressed right up against each other – her head barely grazed the top of his shoulders. His jet-black hair always stuck out at odd angles, and it was sort of cute in a little boy sort of way – girls always giggled and sighed as he walked by, talking imaginary fantasies of them running their hands through it. Hell, all she wanted to do was muss it up more, have it be slick and sweaty after she got through with him. Now _that_ was a fantasy worth more than a second's thought. His brown eyes were so soulful and velvety and dark that she could almost _see_them intensify with passion – they seemed to beckon to her, saying 'come to bed, Lily'. Damn James Potter and his bedroom eyes. Unfortunately, those bedroom eyes weren't saved for her. It didn't mean she wouldn't see that unrestrained lust darken his eyes before very long. 

"As long as you don't put up a fuss," James said, faintly annoyed. 

"Won't say a peep," Lily said, sweeping her eyes slowly over him, _but I wish I could make you scream, Potter_. 

"And no funny business," he said with an exceptionally serious face. 

"Ooh, no, wouldn't want to upset your girlfriend…" Lily said with a devilish smile. Audaciously, she ran her hands up the crotch seam of his pants, her palm flat against his (_Jesus. IMPRESSIVE, POTTER)_ bulge. ****

He let out a short gasp, and she smirked up at him.

"But… your girlfriend's not here right now," Lily said with an air of false surprise.

"N – no funny shit, Evans. You're a man eater and a wretch," he said a bit shakily. She frowned slightly, her hand still resting against him, feeling him already beginning to stir. 

"Now, now, Potter. Just because I happen to have… _finer taste_ in some things, doesn't mean you have to get _nasty_," she said wickedly. 

She didn't think he'd caught the innuendo, but he did and yanked her hand off him. "No funny shit, or I'm going to report you." 

"Oh, Jesus, fuck me. I'm going to get reported," Lily said shrilly. 

He looked thoroughly annoyed with her, but didn't say anything else. He just walked down the corridor, and she had to run after him because he had such long legs (_and a _really _nice arse, if I do say so myself_). 

"I'll be good," Lily said, feeling defeated for the second time that day. It wasn't a feeling she wanted to get used to. If she wanted to get this guy, she had to approach him slowly. ****

He looked at her with doubt, and couldn't figure out what her motives were; nodding vaguely, they walked along the dark, silent corridor in silence. 

_He's drop-dead gorgeous--you'd think he'd get a bit more action – oh wait, forgot, Sirius is getting the action for him_, Lily thought scathingly. She couldn't _wait_ until they canned that bitch's ass. 

"Nice day," she said, hopeful this would spark a conversation. 

"Pffft," was all he said. 

Stumped, she tried again. "You're in my Transfiguration class, right?" 

"All the Gryffindors are in the same classes," he remarked dryly. 

James Potter made her blush. A blushing whore? Unthinkable! 

"Oh, right," Lily said faking a laugh, feeling stupid, "do you think it's hard?" 

"It's alright – Transfiguration comes easily to me," James said shrugging. 

"Yeah… yeah, me too," Lily said. 

She was losing her nerve. It was a first in her life and she was kicking herself over it. What the hell was wrong with her? Where was her cool, calm demeanor? Where was her 'I'm in charge' attitude? He'd taken all of that from her and all it took was one glance at her. Did she actually _respect_ his decision not to mess around with her? No, no she couldn't accept that – she was a woman on a mission, dammit! 

_Get it together, and fast, Evans_! She scolded herself. 

"It's a bit cold," she said stupidly. She could've physically beaten herself up at this point. 

"It's a bit _January_," he replied. 

"Where do you get off?" Lily asked angrily, tossing aside the 'be nice to him, he's a virgin' mind-set. 

He regarded her coolly. "What're you off about?" 

"Giving me that attitude! I'm not your lesser, Mr. Potter, and I don't need your bullshit," she seethed. 

"I'm not giving you bullshit, Evans," he replied hotly. 

"What the hell's your problem with me? I don't fuck girls, if that's what you've got against me," Lily replied nastily. 

"I never accused you of fucking girls!" He exclaimed, "and I didn't even accuse you of anything! Jesus fucking Christ Evans, you're so insecure! Get a fucking life!" 

She blinked. Did he just talk back to her? 

"You know what? You're an _asshole_, just like your friend Sirius. Talking down to me like I'm some common whore!" 

"You're insane, Evans, and we don't 'talk down' to you!" James hollered into the silent night air. 

She set her jaw, madder than anything, and kept walking. She didn't wait for him. Screw him, screw that stupid challenge, he was an _ass_ and… dammit, he wouldn't hop into bed with her! 

"Look, I'm sorry – the tension's been running high since dinner," he said quietly, catching up to her in about two strides. 

"Go fuck your girlfriend or something," she said bitterly. 

"Rounds," he said humorlessly. 

_Hardy har har, you stupid bastard_.

"Let's just start over: I'm James Potter," he said with a small smile, holding out his hand to shake. She raised an eyebrow, looking down at his outstretched hand, and it was like a whole new chance. 

_Thank you to whoever wants me to fuck this guy_, she thought smiling to herself. 

She read the subliminal message written on his face: 'do you… _common whores_ shake hands or just use their hands for less-formal greetings?' and almost smiled. He was good, and wasn't as naïve as, perhaps, she'd thought. 

"Lily Evans: Whore Extraordinaire," she said proudly. _And perhaps, Mr. Potter, I'll be able to be of service to you_. 

He didn't say anything, but they shook hands. He had a strong, but not bone-crunching grip and she couldn't help but imagine his hands on her hips, gripping them tightly as she sat astride his waist, sliding back and forth and almost feeling his pelvis grind against hers. _You're a sick bitch, Evans_. 

"Er… Eva – Lily, you can let go of my hand," he said with a smile. 

She dropped her hand quickly, her face practically burning. "Sorry." 

_Lord, Amos better be in close approximation when I get back_. 

"So, where are the rounds tonight? Any particular areas?" Lily asked coolly, wondering if they'd pass any… _particular_ prefects. 

"Just the main corridors," he said. 

"Fan-bloody-tastic," she said, thoroughly put out. 

"We might get some action tonight…" James said and Lily's heart leapt. "Peeves supposedly has a secret stash of dungbombs." 

_Not exactly the kind of action I had in mind_, she thought. Figures; Potter would probably get hard over doing some saintly prefect job. 

They had approached the moving staircase without either of them realizing it; prefect rounds were so predictable. Portraits who were supposed to be sleeping opened one eye warily as the two attractive prefects walked by, some making snide comments behind their backs. 

"So do you like it here?" James asked as they stepped off the staircase and down the hallway where the Great Hall was. 

"Do I like it here…" she mused aloud. "Well, I'll tell you the honest truth: yes and no. It's wonderful to be away from my dead-end family, and even more dead-end school career in London, but it's a trial here, a real pain in the ass sometimes." 

He nodded, and when she didn't ask the question in return, he answered it anyway. "I've always been fond of Hogwarts – they give you so much…" he glanced at her warily, "_freedom_ to be who you want to be." 

She arched an eyebrow at his choice of words, but it was a fair answer. _Tricky little bastard_, she thought with a hint of amusement. 

"And what does James Potter want to be? Other than a saint," she inquired innocently. 

"An _Auror_, Miss Evans, I'm nowhere near sainthood," he said with a chuckle, pushing his black hair out of his face. That funny fluttery feeling in her stomach she got when she looked at him bare-chested suddenly surfaced, briefly, but enough for her to notice it. 

"I think you're a perfect candidate to be the next saint," Lily proclaimed. 

"Well I don't want to be anyone's damn saint," he replied with a smile. 

_Nice teeth… shiny, white, and perfectly straight…_ she noted. 

"And I don't want to be anyone's damn saint, either," she said, just for good measure. 

He looked at her like she was crazy, but bit his lip and didn't say anything. Because she knew he was dying to say, "Lily, you'll never be a saint, even if you wanted to be." 

"But… now, wait, you'd never approach sainthood… you have that little… merry gang of pranksters, don't you?" Lily asked. 

"Oh… yes, we prefer to be called the Marauders… it's sort of a ridiculous boy's club thing. Alanna hates it; she always yells at me for it," he said, and if it wasn't dark in that particular corridor, she would've seen James blush a bright red. 

Her fingers clenched together at the mention of his twiggy girlfriend. She'd like to snap Alanna's neck in half. 

"The Marauders…" she drawled, "sounds dangerous." 

"Our idea of danger is sneaking out after lights out," he said with a laugh. 

She smirked. He was practically an innocent, but had razor-sharp wit. So… did that mean he wasn't as innocent as she thought? _One way to find out, remember?_

They reached the end of the corridor and faced the gaping blackness that was the Great Hall. No candles were lit, save tiny torches at both ends of it. 

"Thanks a lot for brightening the place up," James muttered to no one in particular and whispered _Lumos_. 

There was something appealing about a great, big, empty, dark place with lots of wall space and a sexy boy standing next to her. _I can't put my finger on it,_ Lily thought with amusement. 

_Make your move now_, her brain told her gleefully. She took a quick glance at him, saw that he was occupied in his thoughts, and jumped at him, pinning him against the wall. 

"Let's just be honest here, James, you're a sweet kid," Lily said breathless from their sudden contact, and smiled, "but can you handle this like a real man?"

As if needing further assurance that this was real, she rolled her hips innocently against him. The effect she had on him was instantaneous and he couldn't suppress a small groan; he was only human, anyway. 

"You said no funny shit," he said in a dazed way, trying to push her off him. Unfortunately for him, Lily had experience in fucking little boys like him against the wall, and she held fast. The more he moved and tried to wrestle out of her grasp, the more she ground her pelvis against his, trying to make him weaker, and only resulting in enormous amounts of pressure in his nether regions. 

"I lied," she said silkily. "You don't think I wouldn't take an opportunity when it presented itself?" 

"Bitch," he spat. 

She shook her head sadly at him, running her hands up and down his arms and then curling her fingers around his strong shoulders, holding him in place with her hips. She could feel his raging erection on her thigh; didn't take much, did it? She ground her hips against his again, feeling his erection practically jump in want. 

"You're a wanton thing, aren't you? What's the matter, Alanna not fulfilling her duties?" She teased, leaning in to kiss his neck. 

"Alanna's not like you," he said, although now lust was evident in his voice. She trailed long, slow, open-mouthed kisses down his neck. God, he smelled good. He wasn't really trying to fight her anymore, just an occasional swat at her, which pleased Lily. He had a hard exterior (literally) but not much willpower… this was almost too easy. She sucked a bit harder at the soft juncture between his neck and shoulder, hoping there'd be a little present for Alanna in the morning. She shivered at the thought of marking him up and then handing him back to Alanna. 

"And why would I want to be? She's not even taking the chance she's got to fuck you," Lily said casually, working the buttons on his Oxford shirt open. He grabbed her hand away from his shirt angrily and attempted to gather his thoughts. 

"Knock it off, Evans, go find Diggory and put him to some use," he snarled, trying to button his shirt back up with trembling hands. 

"But I don't _want_ Diggory," she said in that seductive voice of hers and undid the last button, nearly ripping it off, "I want James Potter." 

He swallowed hard, and so did she. But for an entirely different reason: Adonis should've been his name. His chest was perfectly honed and tanned and even when he moved his hand to push her off him once again, every muscle rippled with unknown grace. She was practically drooling, and she hadn't even seen him without any clothes on yet. His wand, which had fallen on the floor in the flurry of movements, cast very dim shadows on his skin and gave him an even more golden glow. Lust had even begun to pool inside of her and usually she didn't even get excited during the middle of sex. 

She actually had to fight back a moan as she greedily kissed every square inch of his gorgeous chest. It was like electricity when she touched him--every fiber of her felt alive and wanted more of him, and she didn't understand it. He must've felt it too, because now it seemed his objective to get her out of her shirt and skirt in record time. His roughened hands swiftly unbuttoned her shirt and cupped her breasts through the material of her bra. She gasped and threw her head back, her administrations on his chest forgotten. Merlin, that felt good. It wasn't like when Jenkins grabbed her, but when James touched her it felt right and didn't make her feel like a slut. 

"Now who's a little wanton thing?" He asked hoarsely, smiling a bit. She smiled breathlessly at him, and knowingly wiggled her hips against him again and he groaned. 

"You still are," she replied. She tweaked his brown nipples and he bit his lip, trying not to moan his approval, trying not to let her win. 

He had to end this now, he had to push her away – Alanna would never forgive him, and who was he to jeopardy the best relationship he'd ever had? Oh, but God, she was moving down, down past the waistband of his pants to cup him. 

_Jesus_! He thought wildly, against his will bucking against her. He moaned, not knowing what he wanted, but wanting her to do it again. 

She smiled up at him, and he nearly came undone right then and there. She really was beautiful – she wore too much makeup, but she was definitely very pretty. Her red hair hung over her shoulders, her green eyes were clouded with need … was this what it would be like to have sex with Lily Evans? Perhaps he didn't want to find out… but then again, maybe he did. 

"Stop," he commanded breathlessly. 

She put on her best angel face. "Are you _sure_ you want me to stop?" 

"Yes." 

She pouted a bit, and moved her hand away. He relaxed a bit, but his erection was still painfully pressing against his pants. 

"That looks like it hurts," she said casually. 

He blushed with embarrassment. "Nothing I can't tend to." 

"Oh," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "but can't I do it for you? I won't charge you for it – this time." 

"You _charge_ – " he was about to say, but all logical thought seemed to vanish from his brain as she quickly unzipped his fly and rubbed her small, warm hand against his quivering member. 

"JESUS!" He cried aloud, moving his hips with her motions. 

His outburst was quite unexpected, but made Lily grin. He was _huge_ – bigger than Amos, probably. But not as big as Jenkins – _dirty girl, Evans, comparing sizes_. 

"Still ever the wanton little boy," Lily remarked, giving him a squeeze and making him whimper. "What do you want James? For me to continue and give you _everything_ you've ever wanted… or to stop, and let you continue on with your little sham of a relationship with that little bitch Alanna?" 

He bit his lip and thought hard, although it was beginning to get a bit hard to concentrate. His head was spinning, his heart was pounding, he could think of nothing but Lily and her hands. 

He had to end it, he had to, he had to save his ass, he had to remain faithful to Alanna…

James reached down slowly and yanked her hands off him. She looked up, utter disbelief written all over her face. 

"I'm sorry, Lily, what you want is… really something I can't give you. I'm sorry," he said quietly, and quickly zipped up his pants, feeling very humiliated. 

But it was Lily who felt more shame and embarrassment than he did – she totally attacked him, and he just brushed her off. What the hell was his problem? No, what was _her_ problem? Was she really losing her touch?

Feeling horrible, she felt tears sting at her eyes in frustration. "It's cool. Whatever." 

"Are you OK?" He asked, his heart still hammering. 

She sniffled. "Fine. Guess you want to keep that shabby girlfriend." 

He didn't say anything. She didn't say anything. 

"I'm – I'm suddenly feeling a bit nauseous," Lily fibbed, "do you mind if I skip out on rounds tonight?" 

James nodded mutely. He wasn't feeling too great himself; he needed a bit of a lie-down to calm his nerves and try to understand what the _fuck_ just happened. 

"Maybe I'll skip out on it too," he said. 

She smiled weakly at him. 

"Want me to come back upstairs with you?" He offered. 

_Sweet kid – too bad he's absolutely _whipped _over Alanna_, she thought sourly. "No thanks, I'm… just going to go my own way back." 

"Well… OK, it was fun…" he trailed off. 

She gave him a little half-hearted wink, and Lily Evans: Gryffinwhore, slinked off into the shadows, nursing a _very_ bruised ego. When she got back to the Common Room, she ran to the bathrooms, jammed a finger down her throat, and managed to throw up the remnants of her dinner. 

_This is going to be harder than I expected_. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Ew, Lily, how can you make yourself do that? YUCK. 

**Hmmm… things are getting a bit interesting; tell me if the story's moving too fast or too slow… or whatever! I 3 feedback! **


End file.
